


Caught [art]

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Choking, Csevet is pretty when he cries, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Summary: Happy filthfest ya'll ;)





	Caught [art]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy filthfest ya'll ;)


End file.
